


Haikyuu!! One Shots

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: Short chapters with ships. I will probably continue adding more that aren’t for Valentine’s Day
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634374
Kudos: 82





	1. Curry Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi x Bokuto

“Bokuto!” the dark haired setter called from the gym doors. “One more serve and then let the first-years take the net down!”

“What?” the teams’ owl looking ace groaned, holding a volleyball in his hands. “But I wanna play some more!”

Akaashi sighed, looking away. “Fine. I’ll see you later.” He walked out of the gym towards the club room. Of course he wouldn’t remember. He was a volleyball idiot. Since it was Friday, he would want extra practice before taking tomorrow off. Akaashi sighed again, stopping to look up at the Tokyo night sky.

“Hey, Bokuto!” Haruki called, looking out the gym window. “Why is Akaashi leaving without you?”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked, tossing a ball for a jump serve.

“What’d ya mean ‘what’d ya mean!?’ Didn’t you say you were going out for Valentine’s Day!?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he swung and completely missed the ball. He landed on the floor and ran over to the window. He saw Akaashi heading towards the front of the school.

Running over to the gym doors, he shouted, “Akaashi!! Wait for me!!” Akaashi jumped and turned around to see Bokuto kick off his volleyball shoes and run straight towards the club room.

Akaashi glanced at the gym window where the others starter members had gathered to see what the commotion was. He scratched his cheek and sighed. He knew someone must’ve reminded him of what the date was.

Bokuto changed as fast as humanly possible, not bothering to button his coat. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the club room to see Akaashi leaning against the school with his hands in his pockets.

“At least button your coat,” Akaashi said, trying to tie it for him. His hands were cold and stiff, fumbling with the buttons.

“It’s fine,” Bokuto said, taking Akaashi’s hands. “Let’s just go.” Akaashi nodded, and they started walking towards town. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know,” Akaashi answered, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

“Why don’t you just come back to my place?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto. “What? You don’t wanna?”

“No, no. Sure. I guess I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Bokuto started jumping around happily, and Akaashi gave a light smile.

The two arrived at a small apartment complex, and Bokuto led the way up to the third floor. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Light flooded out as he opened the door, and the two walked inside.

“I’m home!” Bokuto called.

“Welcome home!” a woman called from further inside the apartment. To the left, there were three doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other two leading to bedrooms. To the right, there was a kitchen and dining room that was split with a half wall for the living room.

A woman was standing at the stove with an apron on. Her silver colored hair was loosely tied into a ponytail. she turned to look at the two boys. “Oh? A friend?”

“And teammate,” Bokuto said, taking his coat off and plopping on the couch.

“Hey! Kotaru! Don’t be rude!”

“Mom,” Bokuto groaners, but his mom crossed her arms. Bokuto sighed, but sat up and made room for Akaashi.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi said. “I’m Bokuto’s kohai.”

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi,” she said. “Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you don’t mind curry.”

“Curry?” Bokuto spun around and looked at his mom with sparkles in his eyes.

“Behave or no meat for you,” she said. Bokuto flinched, but nodded. “Why don’t you show Akaashi your room. You’ll be staying the night with us, I assume?”

Before Akaashi could answer, Bokuto said “Yeah he will.”

Bokuto’s room was the one to the left of the bathroom. It was small and a little messy, but Akaashi knew it would be like that.

“You will be staying, right?” Bokuto asked, his back still turned to Akaashi. Akaashi closed the door and looked at Bokuto’s back.

“Now you ask?” he asked, crossi g his arms. Bokuto flinched. “Hmmm. I don’t know. It depends on your mom’s curry.”

“Alright! Akaashi’s staying the night!” Bokuto exclaimed, hugging me. He nipped starts my ear, successfully making me moan softly.

“Hey,” the setter muttered. “Knock it off.”

“No.” Akaashi flinched as Bokuto’s hands started to wander across his back.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi tried pushing the Ace off him, but his strength wasn’t enough. Instead, he was pushed backwards and onto Bokuto’s bed.

“Hey, Akaashi. Can I kiss you?” Akaashi’s face turned bright red as he stared at the Ace.

“Don’t ask me,” Akaashi said, avoiding Bokuto’s gaze.

Bokuto leaned over and put his lips against Akaashis’. They stayed there for a moment before the two parted and looked at each other with blushing faces.

“Our first kiss,” Bokuto smiled, turning Akaashi on.

He reached up and put his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “You usually don’t think about anything, so why are you getting smart now?” Bokuto chuckled, kissing Akaashi again. This time, he started biting at Akaashi’s bottom lip to gain any type of reaction. Akaashi moaned, and Bokuto slid his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth. They shared that passionate kiss for too long. Akaashi broke it, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Just when Bokuto’s hands started to wander, there was a knock at the door. “Boys! Curry’s ready!!”

Bokuto sighed, kissing Akaashi on the forehead. “We’ll continue tonight.”

“Hey. I haven’t eaten the curry yet.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll definitely love it.”

The two smiled, putting their foreheads together before finally getting up for dinner.


	2. The King is Invited to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata x Kageyama

“So I’ll be there around 6,” Sugawara said to Daichi during their break time.

Daichi nodded. “Sounds good. My parents are excited to see you again. They told me that I don’t bring you over enough.”

“Well it’s true,” Sugawara chuckled.

“Even I know it’s true,” Asahi said, making Daichi scratch his head sheepishly.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya called from the other side of the gym. “I rented the movie you wanted to see! Do you want to come over and watch it with me?”

“Sure,” Asahi rubbed Nishinoya’s head. “Thanks, Noya.”

“Alright!” Coach Ukai called. “Break’s over! Let’s get back to practice!!”

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata started, tossing a ball in the cart. Kageyama made a sound that he was listening, and Hinata continued, “do you want to come over for dinner?”

The entire gym went quiet.

“You’re dating!?” everyone exclaimed.

“I could’ve sworn something was up!” Sugawara said, grinning at the two. “So this was it!”

“Wow,” Daichi sighed. “Just wow.”

“Well?” Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded making Hinata smile and jump up and down. “Yay! Yay! Kageyama’s coming over for dinner!!”

“Shut up, boke! Hinata boke!!” Kageyama tried to cover up his embarrassment with insults once again.

“Let’s start serving practice!” Coach Ukai called.

“Yes!”

“Are you ready yet, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, waiting by the clubroom door.

“Just a minute, boke,” Kageyama responded. He picked up his back and the two said Goodnight to the other members.

“I didn’t bring my bike today, and my mom said it’s a special occasion so she can come pick us up,” Hinata explained.

“That’s fine,” Kageyama said.

“My little sister is really eager to meet you,” Hinata said as they reached the front of the school. “Although she can be kind of a handful, she’s really nice.”

“Onii-chan!!” Natsu called from the car. She had gotten out and ran over to greet her brother. “The ride her was really pretty!”

“Really? You liked it?”

“Yeah!”

“Natsu, this is Kageyama. He’s coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Onii-chan’s bringing a friend home?” Natsu looked at Kageyama. He just nodded his head at the child. “He’s weird!”

“Hey! Natsu!” Hinata’s mom said from inside the car. “Behave yourself! Why don’t you guys get in?” The three got into the car, and Hinata’s mom started driving home. “I’ve heard so much about you, Kageyama. I work until the evening so I usually cannot make it to Shoyo’s games. One day, he came home and shouted ‘Kageyama finally tossed for me!’ I had no idea what he was talking about, but he kept talking about how amazing you were.”

“Stop it!” Hinata exclaimed, trying to make his mom stop.

She chuckled. “I’m sorry, Shoyo. Well, since Kageyama is the guest, what would you like for dinner?”

“Anything’s fine,” he said. “Really. Thank you for having me.”

“Then curry!” Hinata exclaimed. “I want curry!”

“We had that last night, Onii-chan!” Natsu groaned.

“We have plenty of leftovers,” Hinata’s mom said. She pulled into a driveway and turned the car off.

“Go do something in your room while I prepare dinner,” Hinata’s mom said. Hinata nodded, and Kageyama followed him to his room.

There wasn’t much, just a desk, bed, small table, and tv. Hinata put his bag next to his desk and looked over at Kageyama.

“Do you want to play some games?” he asked.

“I don’t care,” Kageyama said, looking away.

“Oh? Is the great King of the Court getting nervous?”

“I don’t get nervous, boke!” Kageyama shouted, taking a step towards Hinata. He tripped on a game controller, and the two fell to the ground.

“How bold of you Kageyama,” Hinata said when he looked at Kageyama. Their faces were inches apart, and Hinata just grinned. “You should see your face!”

“Shut up,” Kageyama muttered, looking away.

“I have something for you,” Hinata said, pushing Kageyama and walking over to his desk. He held out a box, and Kageyama looked inside. There were somewhat messy chocolates lined up in rows. “Yachi-san helped, and these were the best ones.”

“They’re good,” Kageyama said, popping one in his mouth.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love them.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama chose another chocolate and popped it in his mouth. He leaned forwards and gave Kageyama a peck on the cheek. Kageyama looked at Hinata who’s face was red and his eyes were covered by his hair.

“Kageyama,” he said. “Will you be my Valentine?”

Kageyama put the chocolates on the table, taking a deep breath. He smack his hands on Hinata’s cheeks, forcing the two to look at each other.

“Boke,” he said, putting his forehead on Hinata’s. “That’s suppose to be my line.”

Hinata chuckled. “Well?”

“Of course,” Kageyama said.

The two connected their lips, sharing a perfect first kiss.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi x Oikawa

“Iwaizumi” Hanamaki said. Iwaizumi turned his head, juice box straw still in his mouth.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Oikawa was calling you,” Hanamaki responded, pointing at Oikawa who was on the second floor, waving from out the window.

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi said, crushing his juice box. “I’ll see you after school.”

“Ok,” Hanamaki said as Iwaizumi got up and left. He walked into the building and up the stairs to the second floor. He saw Oikawa standing at the window he waved from.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi said, leaning out the window with Oikawa.

“Tomorrow’s Valentines Day,” Oikawa said. “Do you have plans?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” Iwaizumi lied.

“Eehhhh? What kind of plans wouldn’t allow you to hang out with your boyfriend on Valentines Day?”

“It’s call family responsibilities,” Iwaizumi answered.

“I’ll ask Auntie if that’s true,” Oikawa said, taking his phone out.

“No!” Iwaizumi said, trying to take Oikawa’s phone. Oikawa started running down the hall, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

“Catch me if you can, Iwa-chan!” he called. Iwaizumi glared at him before chasing him down the hall. They ran down a flight of stairs and through the hallway into the gym. Oikawa hid inside the equipment room, but Iwaizumi saw him go inside.

“You shouldn’t run away from me,” Iwaizumi said, standing in the doorway of the closet. He looked inside and saw Oikawa’s hair sticking up behind some gym mats. “Oi. I can see you, stupid.”

“Auntie said you’re not doing anything tomorrow,” Oikawa said, holding his arm up. In his hand was his phone and the screen showed a message from Iwaizumi’s mom.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi admitted. “I have no plans tomorrow, but I don’t really want to spend it with you.”

“But it’s Valentines Day!” Oikawa peered over the mats, and Iwaizumi pounced on him. The two started kicking and hitting each other when all of a sudden the closet doors closed.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi went over and banged on the door. “Hanamaki! Matsukawa! Open this door!”

“Not until you tell Oikawa why you have plans tomorrow!” Hanamaki exclaimed from outside.

“No way!” Iwaizumi’s ears turned red. “It’s too embarrassing.”

“Then have fun in there,” Matsukawa said.

“Makki!! Matsun!!” Oikawa called. “I don’t want to be stuck in here with a liar! Let me out!”

“No!!” they both answered.

“I’m your captain!!” Oikawa exclaimed in dismay.

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi went over and sat down, leaning back against the mats. “They’re not going to open the door.”

“Class will start again soon,” Oikawa whined, sitting next to Iwaizumi. “I’ve missed too many classes already! Iwa-chan! Are you listening? Iwa-chan!! Iwa-chan!! Iwa-chan!!”

“Enough!!” Iwaizumi snapped, covering Oikawa’s mouth. “I told you I had plans because I wanted to make you something for Valentines Day.”

Oikawa took one of Iwaizumi’s hands in his own, and kissed the other one.

“You’re always thinking of me, aren’t you?” he asked quietly, and Iwaizumi’s ears turned red again. “I know you love me.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi muttered, looking away. He took a deep breath and then looked at Oikawa again. “So. Do you want to go out tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Oikawa said.

“Ok!” Iwaizumi called, looking at the door. “You can let us out now!!”

“Clad already started,” Oikawa said, holding up his phone. It was three minutes since class has resumed.

“So we’re stuck until this afternoon?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded. “But I have stuff to do! I have assignments to hand in! What are we going to do?”

“That’s what I asked!” Oikawa exclaimed. The two sighed, and Iwaizumi went to sit down again.

“Have any movies on your phone?” he asked.

Oikawa smiled. “Nothing you’d like, Iwa-chan.”

“Try me,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa sat down next to Iwaizumi and the two started a movie.

“Yeah and then she spilled the beaker all over the teacher,” Hanamaki said to Matsukawa. The two were making their way from the clubroom and towards the gym.

“Really? I don’t believe you,” Matsukawa said as they stepped into the gym.

“Sempai!” Kunimi called as he and Kindaichi looked inside the equipment closet. “Did you have something to do with this?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked inside the closet and smirked at one another. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sleeping, leaning against each other for support.

“We better wake him up,” Hanamaki said, going over to Iwaizumi.

“Don’t you think Oikawa will get mad?” Matsukawa asked, but Iwaizumi was already started to wake up. Oikawa too started to wake up and the two looked up to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa staring down at them.

“You!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping up. “Why did you leave us!?”

“I’m surprised you actually had the guts to wake me up,” Iwaizumi said, cracking his knuckles.

“Oh come on,” Hanamaki groaned. “Did you even tell Oikawa what you’re doing tomorrow?”

“You know!?” Oikawa exclaimed and Hanamaki glanced around Matsukawa. The two then ran away from the closet as Oikawa chased them down.

Iwaizumi smiled, watching Oikawa chase his fellow third years into the ground. He stretched his arms, walking towards the doors.

“Iwa-chan!” he called. “I’m going to get our bags!”

“Sure!” Iwaizumi called, trying to hit Hanamaki.

Oikawa hurried up to their classroom and saw their bags still hanging at their desks. Oikawa grabbed both of them before heading back down to the gym. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Oikawa, and he jumped.

“If it’s not Iwa-chan then I’m going to hit you,” Oikawa said, turning his head and looking at Iwaizumi.

“Well I’m glad it’s just me then,” Iwaizumi said. He took his bag from Oikawa and the two walked to the club room together.

“I’ll be over your house all day tomorrow,” Oikawa said, shutting his phone off and starting to change. Iwaizumi pulled a T-shirt over his head and groaned.

“What? Why?”

“We already went over this. And I can’t leave you to make chocolates all by yourself.”

“Fine. You’re helping me make the chocolates, not eat them.”

“Deal.” Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi on the cheek before the two went to the gym to start practice.


	4. Setters Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi x Shibaru

Semi watched as Toudou went around, chatting with everyone about their Valentines Day plans. Semi would be lying if he didn’t care about Valentines Day this year. It was the first Valentines Day while going out with Shibaru.

“Shiharu!” Toudou exclaimed, going over to the second year setter. “What are you doing?”

Semi leaned towards them a little, holding a volleyball in his hand. He pretended like he was doing work, but listened to their conversation.

“I think I’m going to ask my special someone to go out with me,” Shibaru responded.

Semi thought for a moment. He couldn’t be outdone by a kohai. He would need to think of a romantic way to ask Shibaru out before it was too late.

“Come on, Shibaru,” Toudou nagged. “How are you gonna ask them? Is it going to be a romantic dinner? Or a movie night with a pizza? Tell me!”

“No thank you, Sempai,” Shibaru said, walking away.

“Sorry, Semi,” Toudou said, walking over to the other setter. “I couldn’t get him to spill.”

“I’ll just find out later I guess,” Semi said, brainstorming things Shibaru would want to do together.

At the end of practice, everyone went back to the clubroom to change. Semi chatted with the other third-years, and was about to leave with them when Shibaru tugged on his uniform.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Semi said, waving at them as they left. He then turned to look at Shibaru who was grabbing his bag. “What’s up?”

“I, uh, nothing. Nevermind.” Shibaru walked passed him and out of the clubroom. Semi quickly locked up, following Shibaru towards the school gate.

“You obviously have something your mind,” Semi said. “You can tell me.”

“Its embarrassing,” Shibaru said, his ears turning red. Semi smirked, but wanted to tease his lover a little longer.

“Well, if it’s too hard for you to say to me, you might not want to say it at all. I mean, if you can’t tell me what’s on your mind, how will you tell anyone else?”

“Ok!” Shibaru turned around and looked at Semi. He went through his bag, and took out a small box of chocolates. His face was a little red from the cold, and maybe a little blush as well. “I know they’re not homemade, and I know you got a lot of other chocolates from other girls, but I wanted to get you something.”

“I gave those chocolates to Tendou and the others,” Semi said. “I don’t really like sweet things.” Shibaru started to pull his arms back, but Semi stopped him. “But I’ll accept chocolates from the person I love.”

Shibaru’s face turned red. This time it wasn’t from the cold. Semi took the chocolates and they continued walking towards the front gate. “Hey.” Semi looked at him. “Are you doing anything now?”

“Now? No. I’m going to go home and relax.”

“Then do you want to go out to dinner with me?”

“And possible stay the night?” Shibaru’s face turned really red, and Semi chuckled. “If you don’t wanna, then that’s fine. We have all the time in the world.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Eh?”

“My parents are away on a business trip, and I’m not doing anything tomorrow.”

“O-okay then.” Semi’s ears turned a little red. He wasn’t expecting Shibaru to actually say yes. “Then let’s go get BBQ!”

“You really love meat,” Shibaru chuckled. Semi smiled and reached for Shibaru’s hand. The two walked to the restaurant hand in hand.


	5. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi x Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I wrote this at like 2 am the next day so it’s pretty iffy.  
> *SMUT WARNING!!*

“Suga!” Daichi called. “It’s time to go!”

“Just a minute!” the setter called from the equipment closet. “I just need to finish counting the inventory before we go.”

“Need any help?”

“No I just need to finish counting the balls.”

“I’ll head back to the clubroom first.”

Daichi left, and Suga was all alone in the gym. It was quite without the others around to yell and scream at each other, and it was unatural. Suga quickly wrote the number of balls down and closed the closet doors. He hurried over to turn the lights out before walking out of the gym and closing the doors. The clubroom lights were on, and Daichi was standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

“Gimme a minute for me to change,” he said, going into the clubroom to change into his uniform. He put his winter coat on and his scarf, walking outside. Daichi shut the lights off and locked the door before heading down the steps with Suga.

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to come over?” Suga asked. “I really don’t want to intrude.”

“I told you,” Daichi started, “my parents are away for the weekend for a relative’s wedding. I wasn’t invited since I didn’t know them that well.”

_He wouldve looked nice in a suit_ , thought, blushing.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asked, looking at my face. “I can tell you were just thinking about me.”

“No I wasn’t,” suga lied. “Come on. It’s freezing out.”

Another couple minutes passed and we arrived at Daichi’s house. It was a small, two story home with spaced out stones leading up to the front door. Daichi pushed the front gate open, walking towards the door. Suga closed the gate before catching up to his boyfriend.

“Come in,” Daichi said, leading the way inside. They walked down the hall into the kitchen, and once Daichi turned the light on, they both gasped in shock. On the table was a giant basket of different kinds of chocolate. There was a note on the table from his mom.

Reheat the food in the fridge tonight and make something with the ingredients I bought yesterday. Don’t starve and see you Sunday night.

Love, Mom

“Jeez,” Daichi sighed. “This is way too much chocolate.” He put the basket on the counter, going over to the fridge to pull out dinner. “Sit down at the table while I reheat this. Make yourself at home.”

Suga has gone over to Daichi’s many times before, even after they started dating. Daichi confessed first, and Suga gave his answer the same day. They had sex once before, but Daichi knew not to pressure Suga too much.

“It looks great!” Suga said, putting his hands together. “Thank you for the food!” He picked up his chopsticks, swirling them around in the noddles before eating it. “So good! You’re mom always makes the best food!”

“Thanks,” Daichi said, eating a mouthful.

The two continued to talk about other things other than volleyball, laughing at each other’s stories. They didn’t really talk much about their future plans, and they knew not to say something to offend the other.

As Daichi washed the dishes, Suga went over to look at the chocolate basket.

“Whoa! Some of these are expensive!”

“You’re right!” Daichi said, leaning over the others’ shoulder. “I wonder how much my parents paid for this.”

Suga shuffled some of the chocolates around, and saw a small box at the bottom of the basket. He pulled it out and saw it was a box of condoms.

“Was this your idea!?” Suga shouted, showing Daichi the condoms.

Daichi’s ears turned red. “Wha-no! Of course not!”

Suga looked on the back of the box, and saw something written down. “Wait. What’s this?”

“‘Stay safe boys,’” Daichi read. He sighed. “It was probably my mom who stuck it in there. Sorry.” He reached for the box, but Suga jumped away. He covered his mouth with the box, glancing away, and then looking back at Daichi.

“You don’t wanna do it?”

Daichi’s face turned red. “When did you get so bold, Suga?”

He chuckled lightly in response. Daichi stepped towards Suga, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed him, licking and biting his bottom lip. Suga moaned, crushing the box a little.

“Let’s go to my room,” Daichi whispered. Suga nodded and the two hurried upstairs after turning the kitchen lights off. As soon as the door was closed, Daichi started stripping Suga’s clothes off. Suga did the same, and they were both in their boxers in a matter of seconds.

“You’re skin is so soft,” Daichi said, scraping his teeth against Suga’s neck, making him shudder. His hands pulled and rubbed Suga’s nipples, making him moan softly.

Suga loved the feeling of Daichis’ big hands wander over his body. He would squirm at the touch, but it felt good. The way his fingers ran over his skin, and the way he knew all Suga’s sweet spots.

Suga loved it all.

Daichi removed Suga’s boxers, slowly caressing his fingers across Suga’s aching member. Suga shuddered at the touch, reaching up to kiss his lover. Daichi smashed their lips together, rubbing Suga’s member with his hand. Suga didn’t last long at all, succumbing to the pleasure with a loud moan.

“H-hurry up, stupid,” Suga muttered, looking at Daichi’s boxers. “I want you inside me soon.”

“Fingers first,” he said with a small smile. He took a bottle of lube out of his drawer before spreading some on his fingers. He slowly rubbed his middle finger against Suga’s hole before pushing it inside.

“D-daichi,” Suga sighed. “No fingers. J-just want you.”

Daichi stared at Suga before sighing. “I won’t be able to hold back.” Suga nodded. “Are you sure?” Suga nodded again. Daichi reached over and took a condom out of the box. After he put it on and then smeared some lube on his member, he positioned himself against Suga. Slowly he nudged his way inside.

“O-ow,” Suga breathed.

“Bear with me for another second,” Daichi whispered, pushing all the way inside.

“Hhaaahhh!” Suga came again, panting heavily.

“This is only the beginning,” Daichi said. “You better be ready.”

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, and his legs around his waist.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he said with a smile.

Daichi return the smile, saying, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Koshi.”


End file.
